


Ashe’s relief

by Is_Langmore



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashe Bradley, Boys Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Top Wilardo Adler, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Langmore/pseuds/Is_Langmore
Summary: Wilardo does Ashe





	Ashe’s relief

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno what this is...

Horny was one of the ways you could describe Ashe at the moment. He had just woken up to morning wood and he jerked himself off with great difficulty. He kept imagining footsteps and would refrain from continuing until he was sure he had just imagined them. Once he had come, he had felt incredibly unsatisfied with his little session but it would have to do. 

The had passed like normally, Claire being the cheerful girl she was. The whole day he’d been fine until nighttime came and he was alone in his room again. He wasn’t horny per se but that was a lie, he knew it was one as he took off his pants and boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock. A relieved sigh came out of him as he pleasures himself but it wasn’t enough. He winced as he realized that he didn’t have any kind of lubricant for his purpose and there was no way he was doing anything as mortifying as asking anyone else for some. 

There was no way he was horny enough to suck his own fingers, was he? Needless to say, he really was horny enough. He made sure to lather up three of his fingers before he prodded at his entrance with one of them. He stopped stroking his dick for the only purpose to muffle his own sounds, biting into his own arm as he slipped a finger in. He ripped a moan out of himself as he roughly thirsted in and out. Ashe would have to admit at that point that he had no self-restraint when it came down to it. He was glad that he was biting into his own arm when he practically screamed when he inserted another finger. It had been a while since he had taken care of his needs in this way and it was getting to him.

He kept whimpering and moaning until he guessed he was ready for the third one. He finally allowed his own arm some relief so that he could get something from his drawer. Right, he wasn’t at his own home anymore he realized when his hand hit the air. He whined as he took out his fingers and eyed his erection. Claire, Sirius, Noel or Wilardo all options were fine with him at the moment except maybe Claire. She didn’t have a dick after all, maybe a strap-on? He shook his head, just what in the world was he thinking about right now? He figured Noel wouldn’t be an option either, he had some chemistry with Claire and Ashe didn’t really feel like getting rejected at the moment. He panted as he laid on his bed and finally settled on Wilardo. He figured at least he wouldn’t deny a one-nighter, right? Well, at least he hoped so as he slipped his boxers and pants back on. He didn’t bother putting back on his shoes nor his socks before he strode over to Wilardo’s room. The only one who had any chance of seeing him was Claire and he had heard her footsteps disappear somewhere so she shouldn’t be on this floor anymore.

“It’s me,” Ashe exclaimed as he knocked on the door, stopping himself from moaning when his boxers rubbed against his dick. It was uncomfortable, he could feel himself slicking up the front of his pants but didn’t bother covering himself up. 

“Come in,” Wilardo grunted. Ashe did, locking the door behind him as he did. He raised his head, eyes questioning and frowned when Wilardo didn’t even look up. He supposed that was fine too, Wilardo had probably already guessed what he wanted when he had locked the other man’s door and if he didn’t then he would leave. 

“Please,” Ashe’s eyes narrowed at his own word. What he had meant to say was something smarter but he really wasn’t in the right mindset. 

Wilardo still wasn’t paying any attention to him, instead he was reading a book. and Ashe wasn’t too sure what he was supposed to do. Wilardo finally looked up, eyebrow raised at the stillness of the usually open man. He beckoned him over, looking kind of annoyed. Who was Ashe to deny him that? He walked over and dropped to his knees when Wilardo’s hand gestures at him to come down. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” He nodded, they had fucked twice before but he had never been this ready for anything up until tonight. Usually, he was the one in the lead and would fuck Wilardo until the other was begging but tonight, he didn’t feel like it.

“Mhm,” Ashe mumbled as he took off Wilardo’s pants and slipped down the other’s boxers enough for his cock to slip out. 

Wilardo had gone back to read his book as Ashe wrapped his hand around his soft cock. He was back in familiar territory, he had a good idea of how to make Wilardo come and pay attention to him so he twisted his hand as stroked him. The grunt he managed to get out of the shorter male was satisfying but he was getting desperate at this point. He took off his hands, instead his hands went to hold Wilardo’s hips before he leaned down and took his length into his mouth. Wilardo grunted again and his hips jerked, Ashe hadn’t been putting any pressure on the other’s hips so he choked around Wilardo’s cock. The man out down his book and his attention was finally dedicated to the teal-haired male. His eyes shot up to look at Wilardo’s face and stared at him for a little while. Just as Wilardo’s mouth opened to say something, Ashe swallowed around him and relished in the moans he pulled out of him.

“God, you really are horny aren’t you?” Wilardo asked and this time his hand fisted around the back of Ashe’s head and thrusted up tentatively. 

Ashe tried answering but just ended up slobbering more as Wilardo fucked his mouth. Ashe’s erection grew impossibly tight in his pants, his hands left Wilardo’s hips to close into fists next to his legs. He allowed Wilardo to use him and he couldn’t help but moan at the rough treatment, one of his hands finally went to press against the bulge in his pants. Wilardo didn’t stop him like he usually did and allowed Ashe to grind against his own palm. Ashe whimpered, he really needed to breath at that point but it felt too good, getting used like that to pull off, not that Wilardo’s hand would’ve let him.

“Fuck,” Wilardo’s hips stopped moving and he pulled Ashe’s head off of his dick with a pop. He didn’t allow the taller man to complain and got up, dragging Ashe by his hair to the bed. Ashe didn’t get to complain, only got to let out a painful moan as Wilardo dragged him before the other male picked him up and gently put him down onto his bed. It was a huge contrast with how rough the gunmetal-haired male was previously. Ashe wouldn’t complain however, whether the other was rough or gentle, he would take it.

“Wilar-“ Ashe whimpered as Wilardo got on top of him. When had Wilardo gotten rid of his necklace, jacket and shirt? Ashe’s legs closed to get some friction, Wilardo was well built and it never ceased to make Ashe squirm.

“Off,” Wilardo tugged on his pants while Ashe got rid of his top. His hard dick was released of its confinement and the cold air that hit it made him cry out a bit. Especially when Wilardo sat down on his stomach, brushing against his hard on. 

“Wilardo, please,” he whined as his hips buckled up. Wilardo glared down at him before he got off of his stomach and took off his pants. Ashe’s legs wrapped around his mid and that made Wilardo look down at his hole.

“God, did you fuck yourself on your fingers?” Wilardo asked, finger prodding at his hole.

“Huh, yeah I did,” Ashe mumbled, his eyes were unfocused as a moan tumbled from his mouth when Wilardo’s index went in. He had never considered Wilardo topping him before and now he wondered why as the dark-red ahoge man curled his finger up inside of him. It burnt a bit, his saliva wouldn’t last forever and he let out a pained whimper mixed with a satisfied moan when Wilardo’s middle finger slipped in too.

“Sorry, let me go get something,” Wilardo gave him a chaste kiss before he disappeared from Ashe’s field of vision. Ashe was dazed, it wasn’t often that Wilardo initiated a kiss and it certainly wasn’t often for Wilardo to look that sadistic when they fucked. He was definitely embarrassed when he felt himself clench down on nothing. His fingers were about to help himself when Wilardo popped up and slapped his hands away.

“Touch yourself again and I’ll tie your hands up… I don’t think you’d hate that, looking at you. God, I love it when you’re so desperate,” Wilardo’s smile was feral as he bit into the junction between Ashe’s neck and his shoulder. The moan that came out of the gesture was nothing compared to the one that came out when Wilardo’s lubed up finger harshly pushed in.

“Oh dear,” Ashe’s eyes shut tight as Wilardo curled his fingers and trusted. It felt so much better when the other one did it, his fingers hit his prostate and he couldn’t help the moans that spilled out from him. He missed the way Wilardo’s pupils dilated as he watched his fingers disappear into Ashe.

“Are you okay?” Wilardo asked, teeth sinking into his throat. How was Ashe surprised to answer him when the other was doing everything to make him shut up.

“M’fine, more!” Ashe demanded as he snapped his hips back onto Wilardo’s fingers. Wilardo complied and added his fourth finger and fucking into him roughly. Ashe cried out, one of his arms, the same one as earlier went up to his mouth to use as a gag while his other one clutched the sheets tightly.

A plethora of cries made it past his arm and when Wilardo’s head finally snapped up to see what was muffling Ashe’s mouth, his expression turned dark. When Willard’s clutched his jaw and made him open his mouth, Ashe’s eyes opened and his unfocused gaze managed to clear up enough to see the angry expression on Wilardo’s face. A piece of fabric that Ashe hadn’t managed to see was tied around his hands. Wilardo passed his tongue over the wound, causing Ashe’s hips to buckle up into nothing. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Wilardo glared at him and seemed to calm down when Ashe nodded in understanding. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t leave me,” Ashe cried and that startled Wilardo. He finally noticed just how gone Ashe was, he had drool coming out of the side of his mouth and he kept moaning loudly for someone that usually told Wilardo to keep quiet. 

“Don’t leave you?” Wilardo asked as his fingers stopped and he pulled them out, earning a gasp from Ashe.

“D-don’t want to lose anyone else,” Ashe whimpered and Wilardo stopped then and there. He didn’t want Ashe to reveal anything that he wouldn’t usually but at least now he knew not to leave Ashe alone during moments where he left himself go.

“Hey, I won’t leave you,” Wilardo mumbled, whipping away at the tears that were rolling down Ashe’s cheeks. Ashe’s head tilted up and Wilardo kissed him again but this time, it was long. Wilardo quickly took off the fabric that held Ashe down andthrew it somewhere. He hoped he could convey his feelings with his kiss. They never kissed like this, usually their kisses were always chaste and rough but now Wilardo was gently kissing him. Ashe’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Wilardo opened his mouth. They kissed for a while before Ashe flipped them over, apparently too impatient to keep kissing. Wilardo sat up and allowed Ashe to face him and move into place.

“Hey, careful,” Wilardo warned, hands flying to grip tightly on Ashe’s waist. If that hurt Ashe, the teal-haired male didn’t say anything.

“I know,” Ashe mumbled before lowering himself, one hand supporting his weight and the other one gripping Wilardo’s cock. He lowered himself and moaned when the head finally sank in. Ashe’s hands scrambled until they found Wilardo’s chest. Ashe sank down slowly thanks to Wilardo’s vice-like grip and Wilardo kept him there, scared that Ashe would hurt himself if he went to quickly. He watched as Ashe’s thighs quivered and grinned at the loud moans Ashe let out. 

“Wilardo~ Let me move,” Ashe whined as he jerked his hips. Wilardo’s grip tightened as he grit his teeth, Ashe was incredibly tight and it was the first time he was buried inside of the other.

“Alright, alright,” Wilardo’s grip loosened and he watched and moaned as Ashe bounced on his laps until the teal-haired male got tired and his thighs could hold himself up anymore. Ashe begged Wilardo to move which Wilardo gladly complied but not in the way Ashe wanted him to.

He gripped the man’s waist again and helped him up before dropping him down without warning. The near-scream Ashe made was worth it however he didn’t want to keep Ashe on edge too much so he flipped them around. He gave an experimental thrust and a sadistic grin overcame his worried expression at the sound he drew out of Ashe. A plethoras of please, more and quicker spurred him on, making him snap his hips forwards wildly and the mewls he drew out of Ashe were worth it. Both of them were close, he knew from how loud Ashe was being and he could feel himself getting closer. 

Without thinking, he let his nails dig into Ashe’s side and scratched down harshly, a loud strangled moan was the signal he got and he smiled sadistically as he passed his palms over the wounds. Ashe came messily onto his own stomach with a shout and went limp as Wilardo kept going. Finally, Wilardo spilled his load inside of Ashe and pulled out before groaning and getting a tissue for Ashe.

“Hufff… it felt really good,” Ashe whimpered as Wilardo used the tissue to scoop out some of his cum. It was slipped but eventually, Wilardo got the job done. He watched as Ashe whimpered from oversensitivity and Wilardo sighed. He went to the bathroom and started the bath, he grumbled something as he grabbed a vial and poured it into the bath. The smell of lavender was soothing for Ashe as Wilardo lowered him into there and he made grabby hands at Wilardo who got in after and allowed Ashe to cuddle against him.

-the next morning-

“Ashe, you’re limping, are you alright?” Claire asked and watched as Ashe’s face lit up and nodded. She was very unconvinced as she saw him flinch when he sat down.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Wilardo grinned machiavelicaly at Ashe. The glare he earned was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment xD


End file.
